


A Century

by DarkSaori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Science Bros, Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: “— Bom, pessoal, não se esqueçam de deixar leite e biscoitos para o Cap, afinal não é todo dia que um mocinho completa cem anos! — disse Natasha rindo, contagiando aos outros.— Que ideia é essa, Natasha?— Ué, você está velhinho, não pode beber! — continuou ela, fazendo-o fingir uma cara de bravo.— Quem disse essa...— Ei, olha a língua!”





	A Century

**Author's Note:**

> Olá amores, tudo bem? Espero que gostem dessa fic, relendo hoje para revisar acabei me apaixonando mais uma vez por ela e espero que vocês também. Têm casais explícitos, outros levemente mencionados, enfim, espero que a história lhes agrade. Me desculpem caso haja algum erro, eu estava muito ansiosa para compartilhar essa lindeza com vocês. Obrigada por todo o apoio e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> Beijocas!

Os raios de sol mal tinham dado às caras e Steve foi tirado de seu sono sagrado por alguns companheiros que moravam com ele na base dos Vingadores.  
— Ai, esperem aí! — pediu sonolento enquanto se sentava na cama, cobrindo os quadris pois estava usando uma cueca boxer branca e ficaria constrangido caso alguém notasse. — É assim que vocês me acordam? Céus, estou todo quebrado.  
— Sabemos bem o porquê. — debochou Natasha. — Mas saiba que seu ilustre namorado já levantou e te largou bem aí sozinho.  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Steve finalmente se deu conta de que Bucky não estava mais repousado ao seu lado, ficando ligeiramente confuso, pois geralmente se levantavam quase juntos.  
— Aonde ele foi? Vocês sabem?  
— Ele está lá fora. — respondeu Sam com um sorriso pequeno e divertido no rosto, sentado à beira da cama. — Por que não vamos até lá? Hoje é um dia especial.  
— Especial? É só o quatro de julho, o que tem de mais? — indagou Steve. Ele não estava se referindo ao quatro de julho como um dia qualquer, era um dos feriados mais importantes em sua opinião, mas todos faziam basicamente a mesma coisa todos os anos, não havia porque haver algo de mais nisso.  
— Tudo é mais do que especial no quatro de julho. Anda logo. — disse a ruiva de forma desafiadora, as mãos na cintura demonstrando que ela só sairia daquele quarto se ele fosse junto, nem que arrastá-lo fosse uma opção.  
— Tudo bem, mas será que ainda há privacidade aqui? — o loiro quis saber, estava um pouco alarmado com aquela invasão em seu quarto.  
— Ah, qual é, Capitão. — riu Sam. — Você é um soldado, sabemos que já passou por essas situações um milhão de vezes.  
O loiro tentou relutar, mas por fim deu-se por vencido. Sam tinha razão e não queria discutir enquanto se sentia sonolento, por isso assentiu e levantou-se, deixando à mostra seu corpo escultural e bem definido de fazer inveja a qualquer um. Por mais que a beleza de Steve fosse difícil de ignorar, os dois permaneceram impassíveis, sem ficarem secando-o ou algo parecido, o que lá fora era impossível de não acontecer.  
Steve passou as mãos pelo rosto e então, catou uma roupa qualquer e vestiu, logo saindo com os dois que não desgrudavam dele.  
— Vamos lá para a sala de estar, está todo mundo lá.  
— Sério? Mas o que todos fazem acordados a essa hora? Não são nem sete da manhã com certeza. — resmungou fazendo careta, o rosto ligeiramente amassado devido a brusquidão com que despertou.  
— Ai Steve, nem todo mundo andou quebrando a coluna igual a você. — disse Natasha dando leves tapinhas nos ombros dele, que corou violentamente na mesma hora.  
— Desde quando discutimos a minha vida sexual aqui, hein? — indagou, mas não de forma rude e sim envergonhada, arrancando risos dos amigos.  
— Você é mesmo muito fofo. — finalizou ela enquanto caminhavam em direção a uma escada e a desciam, logo chegando a sala de estar.  
Steve surpreendeu-se ao encontrar todos os amigos lá, incluindo Peter que estava desmaiado no sofá, um gorrinho da bandeira dos Estados Unidos enfeitando de forma fofa a sua cabeça e deixando-o ainda mais infantil.  
— Olhem só quem chegou, o nosso menino de ouro da América. — falou Clint enquanto brincava com o cordão de uma bola azul, que Steve supôs fazer parte da decoração do local, que estava com as paredes enfeitadas de bolas azuis, brancas e vermelhas.  
— Steve, seja bem-vindo, meu querido. — saudou Tony sorrindo e agindo daquele jeito pomposo, terminando de ajeitar uma mesa improvisada que havia ali.  
— O que está acontecendo aqui? — indagou um pouco perdido. — Não acham que está um pouco exagerado para o dia de hoje? Poderíamos ir a algum parque aquático ou algo do tipo, bem mais simples.  
— Não acredito que você continua falando isso, já é o segundo ano consecutivo. — respondeu Bucky saindo de trás da mesa e indo até o loiro, sorrindo, a barba dando-lhe um toque ainda mais charmoso do que antes. Steve suspirou diante daquela visão, o recebendo nos braços e trocando um selinho singelo com ele.  
— Mas é verdade, Bucky. O que estão fazendo?  
— Acho que da última vez, ele bateu a cabeça um pouco forte demais. — sorriu Wanda calorosa, em suas mãos uma bola vermelha dançava calmamente.  
Steve estranhou aquele comentário, mas após algum tempo percebeu que a garota tinha razão. Parecia levemente esquecido e isso poderia ter ligação com a última missão que realizaram.  
— Bruce, Thor. Onde estão as bebidas do café da manhã? — indagou Natasha, logo observando os dois se aproximarem com as ditas cujas e colocando-as sobre a mesa.  
Enquanto Visão e T’Challa penduravam uma grande faixa na parede atrás da mesa, Wade continuava a acariciar Peter, que se mantinha cochilando sem interrupções.  
— Peter está bem? — Steve quis saber, fazendo com que Bucky se virasse para observar o menor.  
— Está ótimo, o que não está tão legal é o fato desse cara estar nesse sofá alisando-o há mais de uma hora. — reclamou Tony, fazendo Wade lhe dar a língua, continuando a permitir seus dedos grossos de passearem pelas costas nuas de Peter.  
— Quem mandou você trazê-lo para cá, agora aguenta, meu querido. — Wanda respondeu rindo, enquanto se servia de um pouco de chá gelado.  
— Foi a condição que Peter me deu para que viesse para cá. Não tive escolha. — respondeu Tony em tom de lamento, fazendo com que Bucky o tocasse no ombro de forma amigável. — Aliás, como cheguei a essa conclusão?  
— Era um pouco óbvio, caro Stark! — falou Bucky sorrindo, fazendo Tony assentir dando-se por vencido.  
— Bom, pessoal, não se esqueçam de deixar leite e biscoitos para o Cap, afinal não é todo dia que um mocinho completa cem anos! — disse Natasha rindo, contagiando aos outros.  
— Que ideia é essa, Natasha?  
— Ué, você está velhinho, não pode beber! — continuou ela, fazendo-o fingir uma cara de bravo.  
— Quem disse essa...  
— Ei, olha a língua!  
E todos caíram na risada, incluindo Bucky, que aproximou-se do Capitão novamente.  
— Como você deixou isso acontecer, meu amor? — indagou suavemente enquanto abraçava o moreno, apertando o quadril dele de leve, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.  
— Não pude fazer nada. — suspirou após gemer, colando-se mais ainda ao corpo forte do loiro. — Ela literalmente ficou batendo panela bem cedo e eu estava todo moído. Não tive como levantar.  
Steve sorriu malicioso e beijou a testa de Bucky, ambos corando simultaneamente.  
— Você é mesmo a coisa mais preciosa que eu trouxe do Brooklyn. — disse apaixonado, contagiando o moreno e o fazendo sorrir tão radiante que quase cegou seus olhos.  
— Você é o melhor namorido do mundo! — respondeu Bucky colando seus lábios aos de Steve, a língua pedindo passagem sem demora, sendo correspondido de imediato. — Feliz aniversário, meu encrenqueiro.  
— Obrigado meu anjo! — falou Steve após os beijos, abraçando Bucky pelo pescoço, sentindo-o envolver a sua cintura.  
Viraram-se para os outros, que estavam observando-os, e coraram violentamente quando notaram Natasha com as mãos na cintura.  
— Esses parabéns vão sair ainda hoje? — indagou brincando, recebendo um aceno positivo de cada um. — Então venham!  
Os dois então se posicionaram defronte a um bolo de três andares com as cores da bandeira norte-americana e todos iniciaram os parabéns.  
— E agora, com quem o Steve vai casar? — indagou Clint, comendo um docinho assim que as palmas cessaram.  
— Eu já casei. — sorriu o loiro para ele, voltando a sua atenção para Bucky e o beijando terna e desejosamente.  
— Que lindos, acho que vou vomitar. — Wanda disse divertida e Bucky lhe mostrou a língua.  
Todos começaram a montar seus pratos com as iguarias que havia sobre a mesa; bolo (que Steve não fez questão de apagar nenhuma velinha – pois ele já possuía tudo o que desejava – e Natasha já cortou alguns pedaços), docinhos, salgadinhos, torradas, pastinhas e muito mais. Wade conseguiu levantar Peter e notou o garoto comendo os biscoitos destinados a Steve, achando graça e rindo baixinho do quão sonolento ele parecia, quase perdendo a vez de pegar alguns salgadinhos, pois Bucky apareceu montando o prato do namorado.  
— Petey. — chamou Wade já segurando a mão do pequeno e o levando até o sofá, mostrando a ele o que havia trago. — Coloquei tudo o que gosta, meu amor.  
— Obrigado, Wade, ontem eu não dormi nada, estou morto. — reclamou o menor, que logo segurou o prato e pegou um salgadinho, levando-o à boca.  
— Eu sei disso, pequeno, mas prometo que hoje te deixo dormir, tá?  
— Sei. — riu Peter, mastigando e apreciando a gostosura do que comia. — Você sempre diz isso, para de mentir para mim.  
— Ahhhh, eu jamais mentiria para você, Baby Boy. — riu fazendo com que Peter se sentisse mais disposto e feliz, dando alguns salgadinhos na boca do mercenário.  
Enquanto isso, Wanda conversava animada com Visão, ambos sorrindo muito e demonstrando uma sintonia além do que já havia sido visto, praticamente esquecendo dos outros ao redor. T’Challa bebia um pouco de chá enquanto falava com Thor sobre alguns lugares de sua terra natal que acreditava que o loiro fosse gostar de visitar, até que a campainha foi ouvida.  
Bruce se levantou e foi até a porta, enquanto equilibrava um prato em sua mão direita, a boca cheia de bolo o impedindo de falar, a mão desocupada tocando a maçaneta. Assim que a porta foi aberta, um homem alto e esbaforido passou por ela e caminhou a passos cansados até Thor, que sorriu encantado com o que viu.  
— Loki. — chamou o loiro ao ver o outro em sua frente. — Achei que houvesse se perdido.  
— Cala a boca. — disse irritado, retirando uma garrafa aparentemente pesada de uma sacola e empurrando-a contra o peito forte do loiro, que notou ser o seu energético. — Estava difícil achar o que você queria, viu. Da próxima você vai e eu fico.  
— Me desculpe, amor, prometo que vou te compensar. — disse Thor ainda mais encantado, segurando o energético de qualquer maneira, o olhar concentrado no rosto do mais novo. — Tudo bem?  
— Hm, tudo bem. — o moreno falou emburrado, recebendo um beijinho no rosto que não o convenceu. Deu as sacolas para Sam, que logo esvaziou o conteúdo de duas na mesa e as outras levou até a cozinha. — A propósito, já cantaram os parabéns?  
— Há muito tempo. — respondeu Peter de boca cheia, nem reparando o jeito apaixonado que Wade lhe observava, o chantilly sujando seus lábios deixando-o ainda mais infantil e apertável.  
— Vocês são foda.  
— Loki, olha a língua. — suspirou Tony, fazendo o moreno de olhos azuis o encarar com certo estresse. — Você sabe que Steve não gosta.  
— Vocês ainda vão continuar com isso? — Steve indagou comendo um docinho enquanto conversava com o namorado.  
— Foi mal, não pude me segurar. — respondeu Tony risonho, logo indo beber um pouco de café com Bruce, que parecia muito interessado em comer mais bolo.  
— É, foi mal, Steve. — disse Loki enquanto Thor o enchia de beijinhos no ombro. — Queria ter chegado há tempo, mas não deu. Você sabe de quem é a culpa.  
— Juro que não é minha. — respondeu Thor rindo, aspirando o perfume natural da pele do moreno, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.  
— Está tudo bem, Loki. — sorriu Steve. — O que importa é que está aqui conosco.  
Loki deu um meio sorriso e segurou Thor pela mão, logo afastando-se com ele. Estava faminto e queria companhia para tomar café.  
— E então, meu amor, onde paramos? — indagou o loiro fazendo Bucky sorrir.  
— Já disse que te amo hoje e que esse está sendo o dia mais perfeito de toda a minha vida? — foi a vez de Bucky transbordar de ternura, acariciando o rosto perfeito de seu Capitão.  
— Já, mas pode repetir quantas vezes quiser, é como música para os meus ouvidos.  
— Hoje está sendo o dia mais perfeito da minha existência e eu te amo, Steve Rogers, seu encrenqueiro.  
— Todos os dias ao seu lado são os mais perfeitos possíveis da minha vida, Bucky Barnes, melhor amigo do encrenqueiro.  
Beijaram-se de forma apaixonada e levemente sensual, empolgando-se um pouco, tendo que ser separados graças a um pigarro de Natasha.  
— Me desculpem atrapalhar esse momento lindo, pombinhos, mas que tal começarmos com os presentes?  
O casal já estava virado para ela, os olhares recaindo sobre uma sacola que repousava aos pés da mesma.  
— Há presentes aí mesmo?  
— Sim.  
— Não creio.  
— Pode acreditar. — sorriu Bucky, segurando-o pela mão e levando-o mais para perto dos outros. — Ah, e ainda está faltando gente na sua festa.  
Steve sorriu para ele ao ouvir aquilo; sentia-se ligeiramente sem graça, mas a sensação de ser querido não possuía preço.  
— Vocês são demais. — disse o loiro olhando para cada um deles, que o encaravam sorrindo. — Eu só espero que esses presentes sejam um pouco melhores dos que deram ao Bucky esse ano.  
— Nem me lembre disso, amor. — lamentou Bucky, brincando. — Aquilo foi terrível.  
— Terrível? Eu achei muito útil. — disse Visão e ninguém soube dizer se ele falava a sério ou se estava zoando.  
— Útil? — interviu Wanda encarando-o. — Eu fiquei chocada com aquilo.  
— Chocada? — indagou Clint. — Mas eu achei tão engraçado. Foram presentes úteis e iguais. — riu ao final da frase.  
— Do que estão falando? Eu infelizmente não estava aqui. — indagou T’Challa sentado displicentemente no sofá.  
— No aniversário do Bucky, todos deram a ele óleo anti ferrugem por causa do braço. — riu Wade. — Admito que a ideia foi minha.  
— Ah, então a ideia foi sua, Wade? — indagou Peter com a boca cheia de doces. — Não sei como não percebi antes.  
— O que importa é que ele ficou rindo e nos divertimos a valer. — Wade tornou a dizer.  
— A única parte ruim é que depois que as bebidas acabaram, ele ficou querendo beber o maldito óleo. — disse Loki de braços cruzados encostado em Thor, que estava atrás dele segurando-o pela cintura.  
— É, aquilo foi bizarro. — riu Thor.  
— Ai, crianças. — Natasha riu e pigarreou. — Vamos começar então. Bom, dessa vez decidimos inovar e vamos te dar algo que você nunca ganhou.  
— Estou até com medo de descobrir o que é. — revelou Steve um pouco trêmulo, um sorriso nervoso rasgando seu rosto.  
Natasha riu e então retirou da sacola uma montanha de preservativos e jogou-os em cima de Steve que, assustado, colocou as mãos na frente do rosto para se proteger.  
— Pessoal, mas o que é isso tudo?  
— Isso é para fazerem sexo seguro, é claro. — Wanda disse sorrindo, achando aquilo muito divertido. — Afinal, vocês são muito novos para nos dar sobrinhos, não é?  
Steve e Bucky fingiram desaprovação sorrindo e balançando as cabeças em negativa. Wade e Thor gargalharam e Loki só desejava saber qual era o problema de todos eles.  
— Isso é um absurdo! Novamente a pauta é a minha vida sexual, vou processar vocês! — disse o loiro fingindo irritação e divertindo a todos.  
— Todos nós já expomos a nossa vida sexual de algum modo. Você achou que estava livre, Rogers? Vai sonhando. — respondeu Natasha de forma maliciosa.  
— Eu já notei que nesse lugar ninguém me respeita. Vocês sabem tão pouco sobre mim que não fazem nem ideia de que eu não preciso de preservativos. — gabou-se Steve em tom de divertimento, fazendo com que boa parte dos amigos gritassem “ohhhh”, totalmente impressionados com a falta de sutileza dele.  
— Ah, é? E por que não? — Thor indagou somente para que Steve respondesse.  
— Porque eu não uso nada disso.  
Todos começaram a gritar e zoar e Bucky sorriu completamente corado, tentando esconder o rosto e sentindo Steve segurá-lo pelas bochechas com carinho, depositando um singelo beijo em sua testa e outro em sua boca macia.  
— Capitão, eu nem sei o que dizer. — Natasha fingiu estar chocada, mesmo que por dentro ela estivesse um pouco, mas não deixaria que eles notassem.  
— Quem diria que o cara mais certinho da América gosta de coisas ao natural, não? — zoou Clint, rindo para Steve com certo orgulho.  
— Ah, não é para tanto, pessoal. — disse Steve, logo tentando dissipar aquela bagunça.  
— Esse foi um presente coletivo, agora vamos para o meu. — sorriu Natasha tentando não rir. — Isso aqui é para o Steve usar, mas pode ser para o Bucky também. — disse retirando da sacola um conjunto de lingerie nas cores rosa e preto; havia uma cinta liga, meias, calcinha e um choker de babados.  
O casal, recém recuperado dos acontecimentos, ficou ainda mais vermelho do que antes, se é que isso poderia ser possível.  
— Vai arrasar hein, Bucky! — assoviou Sam, batendo palmas em seguida. — Vai abalar as estruturas do complexo assim!  
— Meu Deus, que droga de vida. — murmurou Bucky baixinho, entre uma risada e a vontade de criar um buraco e se jogar lá dentro. Steve já sentia seu rosto congelar devido a um sorriso que insistia em manter, mas por dentro pensava o quanto seus amigos eram sem noção. No bom sentido, claro.  
— Fica calmo, meu amor, vai tudo melhorar.  
— Eu não contava com isso. — Loki disse mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Possuía uma audição aguçada, por isso escutara bem claramente as palavras de Steve.  
— Você não gostou, Steve? Bucky? — indagou Natasha fingindo não entender o que estava acontecendo.  
— Não, a gente gostou, não é amor? Só acho que o Bucky precisa se adaptar mais um pouco ao mundo moderno. — disse sutil, fazendo-a assentir com a cabeça.  
— Não fiquem assim, não, meninos. — sorriu Wanda. — Ainda acho que combina mais com o Steve.  
— Combina, não é? — foi a vez de Wade dizer algo.  
— Sim, realça a cor dos olhos dele.  
— Um tom de azul com um toque de verde?  
— Isso mesmo. — Wanda sentia-se a maior piadista do mundo, mas no fundo sabia que estava concordando com o mais insano de todos.  
Entre risos e mais zoação, Natasha tirou da sacola um pequeno embrulho, franzindo a testa sem entender o que era.  
— Mas o que é isso...?  
Tony, que segurava uma bebida – provavelmente alcoólica em sua mão esquerda –, olhou para ela atento e deu um risinho frouxo.  
— Esse aí é meu.  
Todos olharam para ele com uma interrogação visível em seus rostos e ele revirou os olhos; teria que explicar de qualquer forma, pois nem todos entendiam as suas genialidades.  
— Então, esse é um vibrador exclusivo para você, Steve. — disse calma e quase pausadamente, queria que todos – principalmente o loiro – entendessem do que se tratava. — Ele é acionado por voz, tanto falada quanto gemida, se adapta a temperatura corporal e esfria tanto quanto esquenta, promovendo um contraste entre o calor e o frio, como você desejar. — disse de forma explicativa, observando alguns olhares assustados e outros sem jeito dos amigos. — Ah, fui eu e Bruce que desenvolvemos. Considere um presente dos dois.  
Steve não sabia o que dizer, estava chocado com o que acabou de escutar. Ele e Bucky ainda não haviam visitado uma sex shop (pudera, vieram de outro tempo e ainda não tinham costume!), mas parecia que Tony havia levado uma até eles.  
— Obrigado, Tony, eu nem sei o que dizer.  
— Não precisa, é só usar e está tudo certo.  
Steve franziu a testa, as bochechas corando demais, observando Bucky da mesma forma. O moreno não conseguiu nem dizer nada, a mente estava perdida com tantas informações.  
Continuaram a ver os presentes, até que a campainha tocou e Sam se levantou de onde estava para atender, sorrindo simpático quando viu quem era.  
— E aí, cara?  
— Fala aí, Zé Pequeno.  
Sam então deu um espaço para Scott, que não demorou a adentrar o local, se sentindo ligeiramente sem jeito ao ver todos que estavam ali.  
— E aí gente?  
— Oi, Scott! — todos fizeram coro, menos Steve pois ele claramente não sabia de nada e ao avistá-lo, o loiro arregalou os olhos.  
— Parabéns Capitão, muitos anos de vida! — disse ele risonho, indo até o loiro e lhe estendendo a mão, sendo prontamente correspondido com um apertar firme e amigável de Steve.  
— Obrigado, é muito bom te ver aqui! — sorriu Steve sem graça. Scott era uma das últimas pessoas das quais esperaria uma visita.  
— Eu quem agradeço! — respondeu Scott, logo recebendo um copo grande de energético que Thor lhe empurrou; o Deus do Trovão não estava mais aguentando ficar sem beber algum estimulante e daria aquela bebida a qualquer um que ele sentisse precisar ou que aparecesse.  
Assim que o momento dos presentes se encerrou, todos se ajeitaram no enorme espaço que havia entre a televisão gigantesca e os sofás.  
— Já é quase hora do almoço, o que vamos comer? — indagou Wanda.  
— Nossa, mas para onde vai tudo isso? — Tony rebateu.  
— Não vou nem te responder. — disse ela irônica, mas em tom de brincadeira.  
— Eu voto por pizza, todo mundo aqui gosta, não é? — Bruce se intrometeu.  
— Tudo bem, mas qual vai ser o sabor? Eu só como de calabresa. — Clint falou de forma quase desinteressada, bebendo algo que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de ver o que era.  
— Não, tem que ser pizza doce. Chocolate ou banana. — Wade decretou, fazendo com que Clint olhasse feio para ele, iniciando uma discussão entre os dois.  
— Será que dá para vocês pararem de brigar por sabor de pizza? Isso é ridículo! — Natasha disse revirando os olhos, se metendo no bate boca dos amigos e tentando impor o sabor que ela queria.  
— Estão todos aí? Eu queria dizer uma coisa. — Peter disse de forma monótona e sonolenta, abraçado a Wade, praticamente em cima dele.  
Visto que ninguém parou de discutir e conversar, Wade pigarreou e deu um berro, assustando a todos, que se calaram imediatamente.  
— Ah, bem melhor. Galera, Petey tem algo a dizer.  
Os olhares pularam de Wade para Peter, que sentiu suas bochechas corarem e apertou o namorado com mais força, sendo correspondido com um leve aperto na cintura, ganhando um beijo gostoso e cuidadoso na testa, ao qual o mais velho o adorava presentear.  
— Então, é o seguinte: vamos ter uma pequena aranha!  
Ao ouvir aquilo, todos arregalaram os olhos e Tony deixou o copo de uísque que segurava cair no chão, desmaiando na mesma hora, sendo amparado pelos braços fortes de T’Challa, que estava mais próximo dele do que os outros. O rei de Wakanda o sentou em um dos pequenos sofás que decoravam a sala, assustando-se ao vê-lo recobrar a consciência de forma relativamente rápida.  
— Está tudo bem? — indagou ele, recebendo um aceno de Tony de forma lenta e descoordenada.  
Tremendo, deu-se conta do que havia escutado e engoliu em seco, a adrenalina correndo solta por suas veias. Jamais havia se assustado tanto com algo.  
— Você disse o quê? — minutos depois, olhou para Peter e Wade na esperança de entender melhor o que escutara.  
— Eu vou ter um filho, Sr. Stark. — sorriu o menino sem graça, escondendo-se em Wade, queria atravessá-lo se pudesse.  
— Céus. — Tony suspirou forte. Para ele, aquilo era um baque e tanto. Sabia da condição de Peter, mas nunca esperou tamanha surpresa. O garoto era como um filho para ele e não pôde deixar de se culpar internamente pelo que estava acontecendo.  
Alguns conversavam baixinho, outros não se atreviam a abrir a boca.  
O olhar de Tony estava fixo em Peter, percebendo o quanto ele estava assustado e desamparado – talvez por aquela reação que ele teve –, logo se estendendo até Wade, que incrivelmente não o encarava com aquele deboche típico, mas sim uma expressão de quem esperava uma aprovação que fosse.  
— Tudo bem, pirralho. — suspirou fortemente e logo deixou um sorriso de lado desenhar-se em seus lábios. — Vamos todos ficar felizes pelo mais novo membro dos Vingadores! — encerrou e se levantou indo até Peter, abaixando-se para ficar da altura em que ele estava e abriu os braços, sentindo o garoto se jogar contra ele, o abraçando fortemente. A cena foi emocionante para todos que ali estavam, mas ambos logo se separaram, ainda teriam muito o que conversar.  
Tony olhou para Wade e o estendeu a mão, sentindo o aperto do mesmo que não tardou em chegar, um sorriso pequeno e respeitoso adornando os lábios deles. Já estava feito, Peter estava grávido então todos teriam que tentar conviver em harmonia, pois o garoto precisaria de todo o apoio possível.  
Steve, que permaneceu no mesmo lugar junto com Bucky, em pé, suspirou e pediu a atenção de todos.  
— Pessoal, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos pelo melhor aniversário da minha vida. — começou, um pequeno sorriso sem graça adornando seus lábios. Todas as atenções estavam nele e mesmo que já fosse acostumado, a sensação sempre parecia única, como se ele nunca houvesse sentido aquilo. — Sei que todos moramos juntos e aprendemos uns com os outros, mas nada no mundo me prepararia para o que vivi hoje. Estou muito feliz por estar com as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, uma dentre vocês a mais importante de todas, e gostaria de dizer que vocês são a melhor família de todas, mesmo que eu já possuísse uma. — olhou para Bucky, notando os olhos do moreno marejados, mas o sorriso que ele ostentava era tão lindo e tão fresco quanto o orvalho da manhã. Renovador. — Vocês vieram para mim e Bucky e estamos mais do que satisfeitos. Obrigado por tudo. E Peter e Wade, parabéns pelo bebê, esperamos que venha saudável.  
Peter e Wade sorriram para ele e se beijaram encantados, enquanto Tony suspirava e buscava mais álcool. Iria precisar de todos os litros disponíveis naquele lugar.  
— E então meu amor, gostou mesmo de tudo? — indagou Bucky abraçando Steve pela cintura, suspirando encantado, seus olhos sorrindo com a mesma intensidade que seus lábios macios. — Tirando, é claro, os presentes esquisitos.  
— É claro que sim, eu amei. Jamais pensei que teria um aniversário tão memorável, estou muito grato, meu anjinho. — o loiro respondeu abraçando o namorado de forma carinhosa, sorrindo para ele encantado.  
— Me sinto tão bem em ouvir isso... Eu sempre quero te trazer paz, não importa de que forma seja. — suspirou. — A ideia da festa foi minha, eu queria algo diferente, mais família, aconchegante. Thor sugeriu um parque de diversões e Clint uma boate bem gay. Eu acho que de gay já basta a gente, não é?  
Steve riu. Era incrível o quanto Bucky era bem-humorado e fazia tudo dar certo com seu ar leve e hipnotizante.  
— Você sem dúvida é a melhor parte do meu coração, Bucky. Eu não viveria um segundo sem você. Obrigado pela festa mais incrível de todas. — falou apertando o moreno com todo amor e sutileza, aspirando o perfume maravilhoso proveniente das madeixas escuras, seu próprio corpo estremecendo com o contato daquele corpo forte com o seu, as roupas normais deixando tudo mais informal e lindo.  
Steve aproveitou e deixou um beijo casto no pescoço de Bucky, que se arrepiou e ficou todo envergonhado, sorrindo bobo, separando-se do loiro após algum tempo.  
— Não precisa agradecer, você merece o mundo, Steve. Você é o melhor fato que aconteceu na minha vida, eu jamais fui tão feliz. Eu te amo mais do que tudo e isso é imutável.  
— Você é o meu mundo e eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. Imutável infinitamente. Até o fim da linha.  
— Até o fim.  
Sorriram e Bucky acariciou o rosto já desperto de Steve, colando seus lábios nos dele, segurando-o pela cintura fina e fazendo com que ele envolvesse os braços musculosos em seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo sem demora.  
— Vou pedir as pizzas. — ouviram a voz de Loki se prontificar, ao longe. — Vocês não sentem fome, mas eu sinto.  
— Calma amor, podemos pedir quantas quiser, hm? Hoje você está tão estressado, Loki. — a voz de Thor logo se juntou a dele.  
— Por que será, né, meu amor?  
— Juro que vou te compensar, hoje mesmo. Me dá um beijinho?  
Ouviu-se também um barulho de beijo profundo e Bucky e Steve interromperam os seus próprios para olhar aquela cena. Sem dúvidas, Thor e Loki eram o par perfeito, podiam brigar o quanto fosse e ainda assim estariam juntos. Os namorados perfeitos, como eles próprios.  
— Te amo, bebê.  
— Te amo, Thorzinho. Agora, me deixa ligar para essa bagaça aqui.  
— Pede pizza de calabresa, eu só gosto dessa. — Scott falou se largando em um dos sofás.  
— Não, tem que ser de marguerita. — Visão se meteu e logo mais uma discussão foi iniciada, fazendo com que Steve e Bucky rissem de se acabar.  
Um século era bastante coisa, Steve tinha muito o que contar, mas nada se compararia ao quanto estava sendo feliz naquele exato momento.  
Com o amor de sua vida e uma grande e respeitosa família.  
O quatro de julho nunca foi tão lindo.


End file.
